piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
British Royal Navy
The British Royal Navy, often referred to as His Majesty's Royal Navy, the King's Navy, or simply the Royal Navy, was the naval armed force of the British Empire. Most notably under the reign of King George II, the Royal Navy was charged by the Crown with keeping peace, protecting the shipping lanes, and most important, capturing pirates. Unfortunately for the Crown, some Navy officers weren't as honest as perhaps they should be. At its height, the British Navy was the most powerful navy on the Seven Seas, primarily based in the Caribbean. The Caribbean was as corrupt as it was beautiful, and it has proven easy to grow lax so far from home. Instead of protecting civilians, many Navy officials extort gold under the pretense of "taxes" and generally oppress anyone they thought they could push around. Some officers and guards could be bribed, while others turn their heads when crimes were committed. But all Navy personnel were still formidable fighters in the King's name. As its influence grew in the Caribbean, the East India Trading Company employed Royal Navy marines and ships to escort its vessels and defend against any attacks. History Origin The Royal Navy was established during the early 1700's when the English and Royal Scots Navies were unified into one organisation, although the two Navies operated together since the Union of the Crowns in the early 1600's. During the 16th and 17th centuries, the Royal Navy fought in many battles against her French and Spanish counterparts. The Royal Navy was one of the key weapons in the creation of the British Empire, conquering new lands and establishing colonies for England in the Far East, Africa, and the Caribbean. Piracy pirates.]] During the times of war, the Royal Navy employed many pirates as privateers to harass the Spanish Treasure Fleets on behalf of England. But when the wars ended, the privateers found themselves unemployed, and many of them turned to piracy once again, mostly in the Caribbean Sea. Piracy was one of the largest problems for the Royal Navy. The best officers of the Royal Navy were often sent to hunt down the most notorious pirates in the Caribbean. According to legend, the infamous pirate Blackbeard was beheaded by Royal Marines in 1718 off the coast of North Carolina, before he swam three times around his ship and then climbed back onboard. Bartholomew Roberts was killed by the Navy in 1722 off the west coast of Africa. Edward Teague, the Pirate Lord of Madagascar, was chased by Admiral Lawrence Norrington.Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father Many pirates were captured by Commodore James Norrington's forces and hanged in Port RoyalPirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide, p24: "Norrington". As its influence grew in the Caribbean, the East India Trading Company employed Royal Navy marines and ships to escort its vessels and defend against pirate attacks.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide, p18-19: "East India Trading Co." Quest for the Fountain of Youth .]] In 1750, King George II and his ministers would learn that King Ferdinand of Spain had located the Fountain of Youth. In an attempt to solve the issue of finding the Fountain, the King and the Royal Navy tried to enlist help from the notorious pirate Jack Sparrow, who had knowledge of the route to the Fountain.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p14-15: "The British" After the elusive pirate escaped St. James's Palace, a crew of the Royal Navy, led by the reformed pirate and privateer Hector Barbossa, participated in the quest for the Fountain in the King's behalf. Their mission was to find the Fountain before the Spanish crew did. Despite the assistance they received from Jack Sparrow, who rendezvous with Barbossa's crew on the island where the Fountain of Youth was located, the British ultimately failed their mission to secure the Fountain in the King's name. Almost all of Barbossa's crew was killed, while Barbossa himself returned to piracy.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Symbols The Royal Navy uses several symbols, so that her ship cannot be mistaken for merchant ships or ships of other navies. One of the emblems of the Royal Navy shows a shield with the British flag, two crosses, two ships and three Royal Crowns. The crowns represents the power of the English Monarch and the ships represents the power of the Navy. The Royal Navy flags includes the Blue Ensign, which is the flag of the "Blue Squadron", and White Ensign, which is the flag of the "White Squadron". Royal Navy officer ranks *Landsman *Petty Officer *Cadet *Ensign *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Commander *Commander *Captain *Commodore *Admiral Notable members Notable vessels , pride of the Royal Navy]] Behind the scenes *In real-world history, the first uniform regulations for officers of the Royal Navy were issued in 1748. In the first three ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' films, the Royal Navy officers already wear standard uniforms during the 1720s. Appearances *''Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés'' *''Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father'' *''Jack Sparrow: Poseidon's Peak'' *''Jack Sparrow: Bold New Horizons'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''The Accidental Pirate!'' *''Enter... the Scarecrow!'' *''The Lost Sea'' *''The Black Heart of the Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' Non-canon appearances *''A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *''Disney Infinity'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (film series) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Notes and references de:Royal Navy it:Royal Navy Britannica Category:British Royal Navy Category:Navies